vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is the twentieth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the twentieth episode of the series. Summary THE HATRED BEGINS, IN THE PAST — While struggles to come to terms with his past, both he and reveal parts of their history to until she finally learns the truth about how they became vampires. Pearl has an ugly confrontation with John Gilbert. Damon and try to find a mysterious invention before John does. The friendship and flirtation between and Anna continues to grow. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Evan Gamble as Henry * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert Trivia * Antagonist: John Gilbert. * This episode features the fewest number of the main characters (five) in the series thus far. This will not happen again until Klaus, another flashback episode in Season Two. * This is the third flashback episode. * It is revealed that Stefan is responsible for Damon's transformation into a vampire. * Stefan apologizes to Damon for forcing him to turn back in 1864. * We learn that both Stefan and Damon had planned not to complete the transition. * We learn Elena has been spending nights at the Salvatore House to keep an eye on Stefan. * Stefan tells Elena to stay away from him because he fears he might kill her. * Steven's Quarry is seen for the first time in the series. It won't be seen again until The Last Day and The Sun Also Rises in Season Two. * John stakes and kills Pearl and Harper. * Stefan intends to let himself burn in the sun but Elena gives him his Daylight ring back and gives him the choice of either dying or to live and be with her. Body Count *Henry - staked, killed by Alaric Saltzman. *Pearl - staked, killed by John Gilbert. *Harper - staked, killed by John Gilbert. *Giuseppe Salvatore - staked, killed by Stefan in 1864 (flashback). Cultural References *Match.com, an online dating company. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy_Lost Little Boy Lost], a 1953 film starring Bing Crosby. *''Bambi. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the way that Stefan took his ring and waited for sunrise to kill him is similar to the way that Angel decided to commit suicide in that series' third season episode, ''Amends. *The title of this episode, Blood Brothers, has the same name as the 1983 musical, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Brothers_%28musical%29 Blood Brothers.] Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.39 million viewers in USA which was 0.06 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :Emily: "Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." :Stefan: "Where am I?" :Emily: "The quarry, just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." :Jeremy: "What are you doing here?" :Anna: "Picking up this." :Jeremy: "What, a class schedule?" :Anna: "Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here." :Jeremy: "What, your kidding me right?" :Anna: "No, I finally beat my mom down." :Jeremy: "Why would you want to go to high school? It blows." :Anna: "Do I really need to answer that?" :Jeremy: "So you'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me?" :Anna: "Yeah. I would." :Elena: "What's his favorite... kind of, umm..." :Damon: "His favorite kind of what?" :Elena: "Type of animal blood that he prefers?" :Damon: "Eww, gross." :Elena: "Your joking doesn't help." :Damon: "It helps me. Now hurry up, I can't babysit all night, I've got things to do." :Elena: "I would say drop dead, but..." :Damon (laughs): "Stefan likes... puppy blood, little golden retriever puppy's with cute floppy ears. That's his favorite." :Damon: "The sun hurts my eyes." :Stefan: "That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed... to complete the transition." :Damon: "That's not gonna happen." :Stefan: "Is that your choice then? To die instead?" :Damon: "Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. And she's gone. I want it over." :Giuseppe: "I watched you die." :Stefan: "You were there when we were shot?" :Giuseppe: "I pulled the trigger myself." :Stefan: "You killed your own sons?" :Giuseppe: "You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you have become." :Stefan: "I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die father." :Stefan: "Damon, I have been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." :Damon: "You fed?" :Stefan: "Yes, and its incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon." :Damon: "No..." :Stefan: "I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic, and the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can turn it off like a switch. Katherine was right, it's a whole another world out there." :Damon: "Katherine's dead, Stefan. There's no world without her." :Stefan: "It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done. And that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And everyday I think that if I just... If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. And every day I fight that. And I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you." :Elena: "There will be no next time." :Stefan: "But you don't know that." :Elena: "Maybe I don't. But what I do know, is that you could take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on, and keep fighting." :Damon: "This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." :Alaric: "Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" :Damon: "By the owner or person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kinda gotta play it by ear." :Isobel: "Hello, Rick." :Alaric: "Isobel." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= DamonDead.png|Damon dies. StefanShot.png|Stefan dies. Stafan wake.jpg|Stefan wakes up in the quarry. Stefan Damon First.jpg|Transitioning brothers. 1x20-Blood-Brothers-stefan-salvatore-11851715-1277-716-1-.jpg 24v1vle.jpg AnnaJeremy.jpg Blood-Brothers-1x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11431806-1463-1080.jpg elena-damon-april29.jpg emily1482145.jpg Emily_Bennett5255_Blood_Brothers_2.jpg Episode-20-Blood-Brothers-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11845078-1248-704.jpg growing-tense_500x351.jpg nina-dobrev-vampire-58diaries1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-blood-brothers-part-1-hq.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-1-Ep.-20-“Blood-Brothers”.jpg tumblr_lag7ky07wJ1qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_lfxdqryAKa1qfm9ako1_500.jpg tvdbloodbrothers-21.jpg vampire-diaries-12.jpg vampire-diaries-blood-brothers.jpg vampire-diaries-blood-brothers_450.jpg vd119a_0096b-jpg-17ba87f6-t3.jpg Xa77daa865858.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 13.22 -2014.05.12 02.54.57-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 12.55 -2014.05.12 02.55.04-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 28.38 -2014.05.12 02.55.14-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 25.29 -2014.05.12 02.56.39-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.22 -2014.05.12 02.58.11-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 17.18 -2014.05.12 02.57.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 06.05 -2014.05.12 02.58.17-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 11.52 -2014.05.12 02.58.26-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.42 -2014.05.12 02.58.52-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E20 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 09.35 -2014.05.12 02.58.42-.jpg Screenshot_708.jpg Screenshot_709.jpg Screenshot_710.jpg Screenshot_711.jpg Screenshot_712.jpg Screenshot_713.jpg Screenshot_715.jpg Screenshot_718.jpg Screenshot_719.jpg Screenshot_720.jpg Screenshot_721.jpg Screenshot_722.jpg Screenshot_723.jpg Screenshot_724.jpg Screenshot_725.jpg Screenshot_728.jpg Screenshot_729.jpg Screenshot_730.jpg Screenshot_731.jpg Screenshot_734.jpg Screenshot_736.jpg Screenshot_742.jpg Screenshot_743.jpg Screenshot_744.jpg Screenshot_750.jpg Screenshot_751.jpg Screenshot_752.jpg Screenshot_753.jpg Screenshot_754.jpg Screenshot_755.jpg Screenshot_756.jpg Screenshot_757.jpg Screenshot_759.jpg Screenshot_760.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= VD119_0207.jpg VD119_0258.jpg VD119b_0511.jpg VD119b_0843.jpg VD119b_1063.jpg VD119b_1143.jpg VD119b_1288.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x20 : Frères de sang Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Flashback episodes